


Heaven or Hell: Round 1, Fight!

by Archaema



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, D.vamon, F/F, Some fluff too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaema/pseuds/Archaema
Summary: D.va and D.mon are two of the MEKA squad's finest members; they are also two of only a handful remaining after fighting to protect Korea from omnic assaults.They exist as one thing in private, and another in the public eye. These differences and the stresses each brings have to be coped with, and threaten their bond.





	1. Running in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's after dark in the city.  
> D.va and D.mon are running from more than just the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D.mon looks so cool, so I had to do something. I may even expand on this.
> 
> If you read this previously, you'll note I changed the name since I will be doing multiple chapters. A Guilty Gear reference seemed appropriate for their dichotomy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“We almost blew it, that time,” said the taller woman between huffs as she tried to catch her breath.

“I’ve never seen a person move that fast in heels, before!” The shorter woman, with chestnut hair drenched in rain water even under her ball cap, had an arm against the wall, leaning to keep herself steady.

“Panic is great motivation,” came the weary response.

“Think they suspected anything?”

“They’re too dense to figure anything out.”

“We were holding hands, though-“

“They’ll see what they want to see, two girls that are friends.”

“Yeah, true. I guess most people can’t comprehend a girl being pan.”

“They do when it suits them, which isn’t most of the time.”

“You remember when Jun walked in on us in the warm-up room?”

That earned a laugh, as the taller woman caught her breath. She straightened her back and tossed her black hair over her shoulder with a smirk, the neon lights of the city after dark flitting across her face.

“I’ve never seen a boy’s face that red before,” she said.

“It was cute!”

“If you say so.”

“Oh, like you didn’t buy him pachimaris when you could. You are such a big sis, Yuna.”

“He was good, I liked to encourage him,” Yuna said, chin in the air haughtily. “And he never even hit on me once. He was a good one.”

“I miss him.” Those words were quiet, as the shorter woman straightened and shoved her hands into her jacket.

“Hana, don’t start,” Yuna said, her air dismissed in an instant as she looked down at the other MEKA pilot with her eyes narrowed in frustration. “Not now. Not tonight. This is a date for us, but we’re also trying to remember him how he wanted us to; how all of them wanted us to - By having fun.”

“I know, I just-“ Hana let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back against the window of the shop they were outside. The sudden cloudburst that was now a steady, droning rain had led to their seeking shelter under its awning. Fortunately, it had been a secluded spot, late at night as it was. It was always safer to travel late, when media and fans were less likely to see either of the pair. “It feels like we’re just running from their memories, sometimes.”

“We _are_ running from their memories, Hana,” Yuna replied, sighing. She lifted up a hand from her jacket, which of the same design and bore the same MEKA logos but was trimmed in red instead of pink, fingers touching Hana’s cheek tenderly. “We cried enough, didn’t we?”

“I know.” Hana vividly remembered hours where they had been gripping each other tightly atop one of their bunks, shaking and being lost in mutual tears. “You know we both cope better, now.” She did not need to say that it never went away.

It never went away, after all.

Five teammates, an eSports team, joining the Korean Defense Force.

Two left.

D.va and D.mon.

“We can still get to the club, they’re doing a Lucio night.” Yuna did not wear a smile, but there was a gleam in her eyes as she lowered her hand to gently take Hana’s upper arm.

“Let’s just duck into the arcade, this time; Lucio won’t mind if I miss it. He’s a good kid.” Hana gave a smile, her hand cupping Yuna’s elbow in a comforting touch. “I mean, when’s the last time we got to play, just us? When’s the last time we had a date?”

“Miss D.va, who went and got herself all famous, made that pretty tough,” Yuna replied with a raised eyebrow and a stifled chuckle.

“You know, if you didn’t insist on being D.mon all the time, people might not be as scared of you!”

“Aesthetic is life, and you know it,” she retorted. “You can have my eye shadow and liner when you pry them from my dead fingers.”

“Fine, but you owe me a shake and some food when we’re done,” Hana said, rolling her eyes.

“Anything you want, D.va.”

The pair turned, and dashed off in the rain to head for the arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know if you liked our writing, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in comments here or in asks at our Tumblrs, including if you spy a missing tag:  
> http://archaema.tumblr.com/ or http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/


	2. Moonlighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On insecurities and growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think in the next chapter or two, I will expand upon D.mon's public persona; so far in this it's been the side she lives with Hana when they're in private. She puts on a different face for the media.

“That went well, didn’t it?” Yuna’s piercing glare was fixed on Hana, the taller MEKA pilot leaning against the bulkhead entrance into the hangar. Her fingers rapped rhythmically against her arm, wrapped in bandages.

“You’re not going to say it was too dangerous, just like the captain, are you?” Hana set her wrench down on the still unpainted, domed top of her replacement MEKA, since the first Bunny had been sacrificed over the sea in a brilliant, scintillating explosion. Her look of exasperation was unhidden, as she looked back toward her fellow pilot.

“Oh, it most definitely was dangerous,” Yuna replied, pushing away from the wall. She started a slow walk, her normal, calculated sway subdued. “I seem to recall you saying something, a couple of weeks ago – it was Tuesday – about how I was laid up with the rest of the noobs, hm?”

“You were though,” Hana said, a hint of a smirk slipping onto her face. “I just thought I’d do it bigger and better.”

“The Korean Army is not going to give you a limitless supply of MEKA to blow up like that, you know.” Yuna rolled her eyes as she spoke, settling into the chair at the computer system. “I’m glad you gave Dae-Hyun some time off. The kid works so hard, usually trying to fix damage you’ve done.”

“I know, he’s sweet. I don’t know what I’d do without him.” Hana let out a sigh, but then shrugged. “And honestly, if the technique worked, they should be happy to give me new MEKA. We could rig all of them with a system to-“

“I am most definitely not blowing up Beast.”

“I mean, as a last resort, though, it gives us an ace in the-“

“No. Absolutely not.”    

“Aw come on, it will look amazing for the streams and footage, too.” Hana bit at her lower lip, trying to stifle laughter at Yuna’s indignant glare.

It softened after a moment of silence, and Yuna sighed.

“Hana, you know they watch for you. We’re just your satellites.”

“I know,” Hana said quietly. “Will you… Would you help me down from here?”

Yuna gave a heavier sigh and stood up, walking over to the yellow support structure to reach up and take Hana’s hand. She gave a sly smile as she did.

“Come on, bunny, hop down. I’ve got you.”

Hana gave a giggle and let herself slide forward into Yuna’s arms. The taller MEKA pilot caught her easily, muscles tensing under her jacket for a moment before she gently lowered her to her good foot. Reaching over, she pulled a crutch over, but she stayed close, moving her good arm, still holding the crutch, around Yuna’s waist.

“Sometimes I love the spotlight, I’m not gonna lie,” Hana whispered. “Out in front, on the networks, streaming, the attention can be great.” She felt Yuna suck in a breath slowly, then let it out at the same agonizingly hesitant pace.

“You don’t need to-“

“No, really! I think, I think all the focus on me goes to my head, sometimes, you know?” Hana frowned and looked up, pulling her chin away from Yuna’s shoulder.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Yuna said, smirking.

“C’mon, I’m serious!” Hana gave her a squeeze with the arm around her.

“I understand it, Hana.” Yuna looked upward a moment, cheeks tinged with a light blush when she finished biting at her lip and looked back at Hana, bringing their gazes together. “All the people who idolize you aren’t allowed to see the rest of you. Just because the scars aren’t physical, well, usually aren’t, they think everything is ok. And you are good at putting on a show, I have to admit.”

“Oho, praise from D.mon? Does that come with a price tag?” Hana’s sly grin was broad at that.  

“Shut it, bunny!” It was Yuna’s turn to try and not laugh, her serious façade near to crumbling.

“I’m gonna write this down and put it in a plaque on the wall!”

“Hey, I have an image to maintain, too, remember?”

“Oh yeah, D.mon. Soooo scary!” Hana settled back, detaching from Yuna and leaning on her crutch.

“I work hard to create a credible aura of terror, thank you so much!”

“You work hard to stay upright in those heels.”

“Twice in as many weeks about the heels, come on, Hana!”

“You’re the one who chooses to wear ‘em, Miss Tall Dark and Scary! You look like you’re trying to get in an audition for Castelvania all the time.”

“You are so getting it when you’re recovered.” It was hard, at that point, for either of them to continue, too absorbed in laughing to be coherent. With cautious steps, Yuna slid her arm around Hana’s shoulders and they crossed the bay to one of the tables, settling into the cushioned chairs as their laughter flickered more slowly and finally went quiet.

“Hey, Yuna?” Hana spoke up after several another few minutes where they sat quietly, holding hands along the edge of the table. She received a hum of acknowledgment in response. “You know, since we’re all kind of on forced leave, I… shoot, I can’t get up to the roof.”

“What do you want on the roof?” Yuna gave her a curious glance and confused shrug of her shoulders.

“The city and the sky is really cool,” replied Hana, shrugging as well. “There’s never time to look even with our view out here.”

“Oh,” Yuna said, before nodding slowly. “You’re right. The night sky is pretty.” Her free hand came up and she tapped her temple gently in thought. “Ah, I have an idea.” She pulled herself to her feet, with a half-stretch. When she lowered her raised arm, she looked back at Hana. “I’m going to need my hand.”

“What if I want to have it?” Hana gave an impish grin.

“That has to wait until you’re feeling better,” Yuna said with a coy quirk of her lips.

“Ugh, fine,” Hana said, still pleased. She let her hand go free.

“Thanks ever so much,” Yuna said.

The MEKA pilot walked along the floor to the large window that sat above the runway platform, slipping around the computer panels with a flick of her hips. On the other side, she grabbed a crate, its light metal frame screeching awfully as she began to drag it.

“Oh geeze, Yuna, why!” Hana yelled out, trying her best to cover her ears with one hand and her shoulder.

“Just be patient, Hana, don’t make me come over there!”

“Don’t make me come over there!” Hana called back, glaring.

The sound stopped after another moment, though, and Yuna turned back to her with her arms crossed. There was a quick wince as she aggravated one of her unseen injuries and caught a flash of pain, but it did little to diminish her self-assured gaze of satisfaction. She was much faster crossing the floor than she had been before, her normal sway of her hips and confident smirk on her lips.

Hana felt Yuna take her wrist and tug her upward, making her stumble over her foot for a moment only to be caught carefully in the stronger woman’s arms again. She gave a dramatic sigh, her good arm falling to her side as she mock-lamented.

“Thrown around by my own teammate, so cruel!” Hana gave a look from the corner of her eyes with a mischievous twinkle, to an exasperated sigh.

“Trying to be nice to you here, Hana,” Yuna muttered, before slinging her arm over her shoulders. This time, they walked to the crate, sitting in front of the window.

“Lights, five percent,” Yuna said, the base’s system responding by lowering the lights and displays to barely a whisper of a glow. There was nothing but sea and stars, ducking behind wispy, drifting clouds across a half-moon floating high above.

“I get it,” Hana said, wearing a smug smirk. “You like me.”

“How’d you figure that one out?” Yuna said, amused. They both leaned against each other, Yuna’s cheek resting against the top of Hana’s head as their eyes traced the ghost of the horizon. The base’s equipment was quiet, the hum of generators and machines a pleasant white noise; even the music had been paused.

They did not bother to check the time as they sat, far too content to endanger it by letting a clock intrude on the moment of peace.

It had been nearly half an hour when suddenly Yuna blinked.

"Hana.”

“Wha-what?” Hana was caught completely off guard by the look of surprise on Yuna’s face and the sudden breaking of the silence, quiet as it still was.

“I’ve never asked you ‘why bunny’. Six years, and not once did I think about it.”

“Duh, because they’re cute, obviously.”

“Oh, yeah. Fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know if you liked our writing, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in comments here or in asks at our Tumblrs, including if you spy a missing tag:  
> http://archaema.tumblr.com/ or http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/


	3. What the Heart Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana wants freedom of a specific sort, but compromise is all that can be offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been really nice as a semi-short story to work on dialogue. Hopefully it seems relatively natural.

“I understand being tired about hiding,” the man said, straightening the belt of his olive drab Korean Army uniform, “but you know full well that idols of any kind cannot be shown to have close personal ties of a…” He allowed himself a cough as if to hide saying the word, but finished, regardless. “Relationship.”

“We were just holding hands, it’s not like that’s weird,” Hana said, arms crossed as she glared at the officer, brown eyes aglow with irritation. “Why are you so concerned about this?”

Between them, a glowing news feed hung suspended in the air, the holographic display a curtain of separation. The sound of the reporting was muted, barely audible at low volume. It was white noise, drowning in the drone other machinery of the MEKA base, yet provided the veneer of privacy, just as the image between them.

“The government of Korea expends a considerable amount of money on maintaining your image as the irrepressible free spirit gamer that saves us constantly,” he said, frowning. “If people learn that you’re tied down to someone-“

“Tied down? Is that what this is?” Hana uncrossed her arms and pressed her hands against the sides of the console in front of her. “Everyone knows that Yuna and me are close. They kept assuming Kyung-Soo and me were a thing. Why’s this any worse?”

“Those were rumors, Song, and you know what I mean. You’re an idol to those people, and some people have a bit of hope and a lot of energy vested in you.”

“Yeah, and if they’re worried about me dating someone, it’s not being a fan anymore, they’re just creepy!”

“Part of selling an image is the illusion of accessibility, and it’s important that we-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know, make me seem like a star that’s approachable and available.”

“Right,” he said, nodding. “I appreciate that you understand, so let’s not have this conversation for a while again, yes?”

Hana was bristling, and swallowing hard as she glared through the hologram to lock eyes with the commander. She wanted to let free her mind, pull out as deep and angry a rant as she could muster, but instead she sighed, and shook her head.

“I am not promising anything,” Hana said, her voice quiet and trembling with fury that was guarded cautiously; no one who did not know her well would have guessed the intensity. “I know people like the idea of me being invincible, but we’re not machines.”

“I assure you,” he said, hand rubbing his face in weariness, “command understands that you are not, but we are still on the ropes. The Omnics grow more advanced and cunning every time we face them; doesn’t the status of your MEKA and your team confirm that?”

“I know how dangerous it is,” Hana said quietly, her gaze going distant and her fists clenching. “We all do.” She could see the flashes of laser fire, the contrails of the missiles, and the glow of red omnic eyes. She could hear her teammates, right in her ear. Right in her ear, Yuna-

“Then you know this is for everyone’s good.” He sighed and waved a hand in irritation. “I will see if we can buy another short period of leave. You and Yuna, and Kyung-Soo, can go on a leave. If it’s the three of you, it should tamp down rumors, and you two can do… whatever it is you two do.”

“I… would appreciate that, sir,” Hana said, pulling her senses back into the present. The shock of the compromise had pushed away the vivid visions, giving her a reprieve from that hellish aspect of the stress she bore.

“Nothing revealing, you know the rules of play,” he said, finger pointing through the hologram to aim at her. “Excuses can be made, but only so many. Explanations for two of our MEKA pilots clinging to each other is not a renewable resource.”

“No, no! Stop while you’re ahead,” Hana said, holding up her hands in flailing, warding motion. “We know the rules, and you know we do.”

“Fine. I’ll send you the details once it’s confirmed. Get back to getting everyone’s MEKA up to speed again.”

“Understood.” Hana turned on her heel and strode off, touching her fingertips to the panel beside the door briefly to open it before vanishing.

*** * * * ***

“So three days? That’s not bad, all things considered,” Yuna said, leaning back in her plush chair. Leather and deep, it was still strong enough to let her keep her back straight. She had a finger against her chin, tapping in consideration. “And what are we going to do with Kyung-Soo around the whole time?”

“He figured we’d go shopping or something, I guess,” Hana replied, shrugging. “Like we can’t just order anything we want off the net.” She was laying on the couch next to Yuna, pink hoodie and sweatpants her choice of clothing for the late evening. After another whole day buried deep inside the guts of their MEKA, some relaxing had been in order.

“You can try on things in a store, you know. Just imagine how annoyed Kyung-Soo would be if we did that.” Yuna boasted a faint, indulgent smirk at the prospect of their teammate simmering in disinterested rage as they went through whole racks of fashionable clothing.

“Almost worth it, just to own King,” Hana said, her own grin breaking out as she leaned her head back to look, upside down, at Yuna.

“Well, we can’t leave Busan and we can’t be seen holding hands. We definitely can’t be seen kissing and we absolutely can’t be drinking. What ideas do you have, Hana?”

“Dinner.”

“Dinner.”

“Yeah, to start!”

“Go on.”

“Well, we went to an arcade, so what if we bring the arcade to us?”

“You want to go into a hotel room, set up a gaming rig, and just hang out?” Yuna bit at her lip in consideration, fingers rapping against her chin. “Yeah, ok. I can get behind that.”

“Good, cause I was also thinking…” Hana continued, suddenly settling back so she was looking away from the other MEKA pilot, “what if we maybe took advantage of having some privacy, for once? They can’t complain if we’re just in the hotel room, and if I stream in the early evening, it’s even better!”

“We’ll have to sleep in if we are staying up that late,” Yuna said thoughtfully, before a shrug. “Let’s do it.”

“Really?” Hana was instantly upside down again, head hanging over the arm of the plush furniture.

“Why is that surprising?”

“I don’t know, really,” Hana said slowly. “You’re always so careful about how we look in public.”

“The whole thing about their star not having any attachments, and the way the fans react if their fantasy gets dispelled, it’s dangerous. You know how fanatical fans can get. So many mean well, but the ones that don’t are dangerous. It’s part of fame.”

“I know.” Hana sighed, and relaxed again, letting herself smile all the same. “I thought maybe if we went public it’d make things easier. We wouldn’t be hiding all the time.”

“If they say it’s ok, then I’m right by your side. I’m just trying to make sure nothing happens to you,” Yuna said. She had shifted on her chair, slipping over the edge quietly.

Yuna’s hands came to rest just behind Hana’s head, on either side, strands of black hair falling into her vision as she leaned in closely.

“Yuna,” Hana said breathlessly, eyes wide as she hung over her. The name was whispered as reverent adoration to the accompaniment of a blush in her cheeks. The intimacy was so rarely afforded to the pair, so often busy and in demand, or playing the parts of the hero on screen as well as in the field, fighting the Omnics.

“I am not going to let anyone hurt you,” Yuna said. “Even if it costs me everything.”

“Don’t say that,” Hana said quietly, her hand reaching out to cup Yuna’s cheek softly. “Please.” The visions of battles fought, the margins of victory a hair’s breadth, were never satisfied that they had danced through her mind enough.

“You know how they get, and the tabloids would start breaking message,” Yuna said. Her lips were etched into a stern frown, but she let her eyes drift shut as she took comfort in Hana’s palm. “The things they’d say about you…”

“What about what they’d say about you?” Hana knew Yuna never cared for how she was viewed, outside of her carefully cultivated persona of strength and haughtiness. Her fingers slipped up her cheek, to the back of Yuna’s neck. Slender digits wove into her hair, pulling her fractions closer every moment.

“Hana…” Yuna said softly, her brow furrowing slightly as she winced. “You don’t have to protect me.”

“You don’t always have to be strong for my sake.”

Yuna silenced her with her lips, pressed to Hana’s as she hovered upside down. The warm, soft contact was tender, the deeper want she felt carefully held at bay. It was a simple, light token of their shared affection and comforting even as it was intimate.

Hana was not done with that quick a gesture. She pulled tighter with her hand, parting her lips to only a split second of hesitation from Yuna. In a flash, the simple kiss had bloomed into a deep, slick touching of tongues. She could feel the ache in her chest flare, coursing through her, and when they broke the kiss after much longer than felt appropriate under the eyes of the base’s internal cameras, she could see the color in Yuna’s cheeks.

 “I would bear it, for you,” Yuna said, breath short as she tried to suppress her heart rate. “Whatever they’d say, whatever they’d do.”

“I work here too, you know.”

Hana and Yuna froze, hands on each other, and looked toward the voice in surprise.

The door to the helipad had opened, and rolling his eyes in irritation stood Hana’s once rival, the MEKA pilot Kyung-Soo. He held his MEKA jacket draped over his arm, and bit at his tongue a moment before sighing.              

“You two are going to get us all mobbed to death. And in the rec room? Go make out in one of your rooms, at least.”

Hana’s face shifted from shock at the unexpected arrival to annoyance, and then came to rest on mischievous glee, contrasted to Yuna’s swiftly adopted taciturn gaze.

“Oh, King! You are going to have the best time, this weekend,” Hana said, smugness dripping from her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This obviously will tie into another chapter, hopefully in the next week or two.
> 
> Please let us know if you liked our writing, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in comments here or in asks at our Tumblrs, including if you spy a missing tag:  
> http://archaema.tumblr.com/ or http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/


End file.
